combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Modifications
Modifications are items that can be attached to weapons to increase or change functionality. They can be bought from either the Shop or the Black Market. Overview Modifications can be found in three different types: scope, magazine, and suppressor. Scopes will attach some sort of sight to the weapon, be it a low-magnification scope or a holographic sight. Magazines will either decrease or increase magazine size. Suppressors will decrease gunshot volume at the cost of damage, and will also have one extra effect depending on the suppressor itself. They can only be equipped or unequipped outside of a match. Additionaly, there are NX variants (mostly called MODs or CAMOs) of certain weapons, mostly of SMGs, which increase some stats and add bulit-in modifications. All SMG "MOD" NX variants have a suppressor (usually a unique or special one, which cannot be found in the Shop), and an optical sight (the Skorpion MOD has only a suppressor, as the normal Skorpion cannot attach a sight), usually the HDS-4 (the Kriss has an ITech, and the MP5 MOD has an ACOG TA1). There are also MGs with MOD variants - the MK.48 MOD 0 (which increases the stats and has an attached ACOG TA1) and the RPK-74M (1.Which has an attached PSO-1 scope, or the Dragunov scope with other words. 2.Altrough it does not feature MOD in it's name - M stands for it). Obtaining and Using Modifications must be bought. Once bought, clicking on the Modification button at the top of the screen or clicking Mod beneath a gun's picture will allow the player to attach or remove modifications. Each weapon has a maximum of three mod slots; one for each class of mod. Some weapons have either in-built mods, or simply cannot attach certain types of mods, and thus, these slots cannot be used. Selecting a mod, then clicking Attach will attach the selected mod to the current gun if the relevant slot is available. Note that mods must be purchased for each class of weapon, so a mod for a pistol will not work with an assault rifle. Current Modifcations Suppressors *S1 Suppressor Decreases recoil (actually modifies, not reduces the recoil) *S2 Suppressor Reduces tracer visibility (note that this does not work all of the time) *S3 Suppressor Eliminates muzzle flash (This has also been found to reduce recoil) Scopes ACOG TA1 Scope.jpg|ACOG TA1 Scope|link=http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/ACOG_TA1_Scope|linktext=ACOG TA 1 Scope Wikia Link ACOG TA3 Scope.jpg|ACOG TA3 Scope|link=http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/ACOG_TA3_Scope|linktext=ACOG TA3 Scope Wikia Link itech scope.jpg|ITech Reflex Sight|link=http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/ITech_Reflex_Sight|linktext=ITech Reflex Sight Wikia Link Trishot Holosight Scope.jpg|Trishot Holosight Scope|link=http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Trishot_Holosight|linktext=Trishot Holosight Scope Wikia Link HDS-4 Reflex Sight.jpg|HDS-4 Reflex Sight|link=http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/HDS-4_Reflex_Sight|linktext=HDS-4 Reflex Sight Wikia Link *ACOG TA1 Scope 2.5X magnification, shows distance to target *ACOG TA3 Scope 2.5X magnification, shows health and ammo *ITech Reflex Sight 1.1X magnification, increases accuracy / Slight recoil reduction *Trishot Holosight 2.5X magnification, shows distance to target *HDS-4 Reflex Sight 1.1X magnification, increases accuracy / Slight Recoil reduction Magazines *Extended Magazine I Increases ammo count, decreases reload speed *Extended Magazine II Further increases ammo count and reduces reload speed *Fast Loader Mag I Decreases ammo count and increases reload speed *Fast Loader Mag II Further decreases ammo count and increases reload speed Category:Modification